


The rebirth of the Noble and Ancient House of Black: Marauder's era

by SigynNightmare



Series: The rebirth of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Little windows to the past, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Soulmates, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Little scenes of Hati's (and the other Marauders) past.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Severus Snape, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Antares Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Antares Black
Series: The rebirth of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693954
Kudos: 8





	1. Year One in Hogwarts:

“Jason!” I looked up from my book, a little worried at the panic in my cousin’s voice. My eyes only grew as I saw James with the same expression running not much behind Sirius. That the both of them were so alarmed. 

“What happened?” I asked as I got up, book forgotten, as I opened my arms so I could catch Sirius. He wasn’t crying but it was close, much to my horror. Because Siri never cried. 

“It’s a nightmare!” James told me, also looking like he was on the verge of crying. 

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked again, the dread on my stomach growing with every second it passed. 

“Not here.” Sirius shakes his head, pulling me away from the tree I had been resting on. “Can we go to your room?” 

“S-Sure.” But why my room? Wouldn’t it be better if we went to their dormitory, since they didn’t like the fact I was a snake? 

“Come on, let’s go!” James said, also grabbing my hand and pulling. 

“W-Wait my book—!”

“Forget about it! This is way more important.” Answered Sirius, 

“You can always send some of your pets for it later.” Continued James, waving his free hand. 

I frowned, the other slytherin weren’t my pets. They were my vassals. And I shouldn't abuse the power of my crown like that. But I knew it was useless to argue with them, so I allowed them to pull me all the way to the dungeons. 

The older slytherins glared at us as we entered the common room but none of them dared to say a word. Probably still being too afraid of Bella (or maybe too afraid of me after what happened at the beginning of the year) to defy my authority by pointing the lions in our den. 

“Out.” Sirius growled at my poor roommates and thy scattered as if he had set their robes on fire. 

“Please, don’t do that.” I sighed, as we sat on my bed and James closed the door. “Now, could you tell what's wrong?” 

“Remus is a werewolf!” James blurted, then clapped his hands over his mouth, obviously regretting being so bold. 

“James!” Sirius hissed and punched him on the arm. 

I blinked at them. 

“Huh.”

“Huh? That’s all you’re going to say?” Ask my cousin, arching an eyebrow. 

“Yeah that wasn’t the answer I was expecting.” Said James, crossing his arms. 

“Well, I knew he was a wolf since the moment we meet on the train—”

“Wait. What?!” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“—But.” I continued as if I hadn’t heard them. “I wasn’t aware that he was _that_ kind of wolf. I thought he was like me.”

“Oh.” Sirius says, with a sad smile. “That’s why you like Remus so much.”

I nod sadly, I had been hoping that maybe he was a distant relative of mine. But I had been too shy to ask about it. Now, that hope had banished. 

“Sorry.” James says, petting my hand. 

“It’s fine.” I tell him, forcing a smile. “Now we need to focus on Remus.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius nodded with severity, before James started to shake me violently. “What are we going to do?!” 

Sirius punched him again, this time harder as James whimpered as he let me go. 

“Why?” He whined. 

“You know why!” Sirius snarled back. 

“Guys.” I warned before they started a fight, and smiled when they looked appropriately chastised. 

“I really think we should go and talk to him. Explain to him, calmly, James—”

“Sorry.”

“— and tell him that we don’t hate him for being the way he is. We also should tell him that no matter what we are his friends. Oh. We should also give him some chocolates!”


	2. Hogwarts: Year One.

“You could become Animagi.” Jason hummed. 

“Animagi?” Asked James, his interes picked.

“Yes,” Jason nodded, his expression bright as everytime he got to explain something that he was passionate about. “It’s an old magic that allows you to take an animal form. A deviation of what my ancestors were gifted. Of course, it’s also a very difficult and dangerous magic. Quite illegal if I remember correctly.”

“‘Bout how will that help Remus?” Asked Sirius, arching an eyebrow. 

“Because animagi are immune to werewolf venom.” Jason smiles at his cousin, “Meaning that you could be with him the full moon nights.” 

“But how is that different to you?” Intervened James, curious. 

Jason made a face. 

“Remus and I are both wolves, if I were to try and keep him company— Well, it would end up badly.” 

Sirius frowns, “How long would it take for us to become animagi?” 

“Months, I think.” Jason frowns. 

Sirius and James groaned. 

“How dangerous?” Asked Peter in a shy tone. 

“Quite. You could get stuck in a half transformation.” Jason winces at the image, it sounds terribly painful. 

“So, no trying until we have a good control of our magic, then.” James sighed. 

“It must be something we can do now.” Argued Sirius, 

“Maybe some healing magic?” Jason says, “So we can help him with the afternights.”

Sirius hit his head against the table, “We suck at healing magic.” 

True, Backs were more talented at hexes and curses than with purifying magic. And with three of them being Blacks things were going to get ugly before it went better. 

“Well, we better get on that then.” Sighed James, pinching his nose. 

“No,” Sirius shakes his head. “Not all of us. It will take too much time. One of us while the others focus on other things.”

“Who?” Frowns Jason, 

“Me,” Sighs Sirius, “James doesn’t have the patience for it.”

James hit him on the shoulder but didn’t refuse it, they all knew it to be true. 


End file.
